1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing device and, more particularly, to an air-cushion type shock-absorbing device for a wheeled vehicle, such as a car and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shock-absorbing device for a wheeled vehicle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises a shock-absorbing cylinder 50, an air cell 51 mounted on the shock-absorbing cylinder 50, two seal covers 55 mounted on two ends of the air cell 51, and two clamping rings 52 pressing the two ends of the air cell 51 and combined with the two seal covers 55. Each of the two ends of the air cell 51 is provided with a hooking flange 511, and each of the two clamping rings 52 is provided with a lip 521 hooked on the respective hooking flange 511 of the air cell 51. The two clamping rings 52 are combined with the two seal covers 55 by a plurality of screws 54. In operation, when the shock-absorbing device is mounted on a car, the two seal covers 55 and the shock-absorbing cylinder 50 are mounted between the car body and the wheels of the car. Thus, when the car is subjected to a larger shock or vibration, the shock-absorbing cylinder 50 is retracted inwardly or extended outwardly, and the air cell 51 is compressed or expanded so as to buffer the shock or vibration, thereby providing a shock-absorbing effect to the car. However, the screws 54 are easily loosened during a long-term utilization, so that the air contained in the air cell 51 easily leaks outwardly from the gap between the two clamping rings 52 and the two seal covers 55.
Another conventional shock-absorbing device for a wheeled vehicle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a shock-absorbing cylinder 60, an air cell 61 mounted on the shock-absorbing cylinder 60, two seal covers 62 mounted on two ends of the air cell 61, and two mounting seats 63 combined with the two seal covers 62 and mounted on the shock-absorbing cylinder 60. The two seal covers 62 are mounted on the shock-absorbing cylinder 60 by the two mounting seats 63. The two mounting seats 63 are combined with the two seal covers 62 by a plurality of screws 65. In operation, when the shock-absorbing device is mounted on a car, the two mounting seats 63 and the shock-absorbing cylinder 60 are mounted between the car body and the wheels of the car. Thus, when the car is subjected to a larger shock or vibration, the shock-absorbing cylinder 60 is retracted inwardly or extended outwardly, and the air cell 61 is compressed or expanded so as to buffer the shock or vibration, thereby providing a shock-absorbing effect to the car. However, it is necessary to make the two mounting seats 63 additionally, thereby greatly increasing the costs of fabrication. In addition, some of the screws 65 are extended into the air cell 61 and are easily loosened during a long-term utilization, so that the air contained in the air cell 51 easily leaks outwardly from the lower one of the two seal covers 62 and the lower one of the two mounting seats 63.